Razin Kane
Razin Kane is a monster truck owned by RKMT based out of Florida. The truck made its debut in 2010 with driver JR McNeal and teammates Ice Cream Man and The Xtermigator. The original Razin Kane was built in 2008, originally as a mud bog truck. It was rebuilt in 2009 this time as a monster truck, and debuted with JR McNeal in 2010. History *2008 - Razin Kane debuts as a Mud bog truck. *2009 - The truck was completely rebuilt into a monster truck. *2010 - The Razin Kane monster truck debuts driven by JR McNeal. * 2011 - The truck got a thicker Dodge body. * 2012 - Razin Kane debuted a black paint scheme that the truck still runs on and off to this date. JR was also invited to the first Young Guns Shootout on the same year. * 2013 - JR was once again invited to the Young Guns Shootout. *2014 - JR moves to The Xtermigator. Razin Kane is shelved for the season. *2015 - The truck returned with a new chassis and driver. Former Ice Cream Man driver, Buddy Tompkins, took the the driving duties of Razin Kane. *2016 - Razin Kane competed at the Double Down Showdown at Monster Jam World Finals 17, with a new, updated livery body exclusively run on the event. *2017 - Buddy takes the truck to its first Monster Jam World Finals competition. *2018 - Buddy leaves RKMT. Trent Montgomery took over driving duties and ran a the truck on the Triple Threat Series Central Tour as Megalodon. Kristen Hope would share driving duties with Montgomery later that year. *2019 - Trent leaves the team. Kristen would take over the truck full time. The chassis was repainted and Kristen ran a Monster Mutt Dalmatian body on it for the Triple Threat Series East Tour. The truck runs the Ice Cream Man body for a weekend. It was then shelved again as Kristen had moved to Wolf's Head and Razin Kane had been converted to said truck. *2020 - The truck will be run on the old FTI Torque chassis. The team has stated that they will debut an all new version of Razin Kane. It will be driven by Buddy Tompkins. The chassis was sold to David Cahall from Jensen Beach, FL. World Finals Appearances *2012 - JR McNeal (YGS) *2013 - JR McNeal (YGS) *2016 - Buddy Tompkins (YGS) *2017 - Buddy Tompkins Trivia * On its way to the World Finals in Las Vegas in 2016, the trailer carrying Razin Kane and The Xtermigator was accidentally left behind on the side of the highway in New Mexico after the team was given a lift by Team Jester's trailer truck. The Jester truck traveled back to New Mexico 800 miles round trip to retrieve it. * To accurately depict actual events regarding this event. Team RKMT had transmission trouble with their rig and broke down in Gallup, New Mexico with Razin Kane and Xtermigator in the trailer. Team Jester had left about 24 hours later than the team RKMT trailer and while on the way to Sam Boyd Stadium picked up Team RKMT driver Buddy Tompkins in New Mexico and continued to Las Vegas. The Jester trailer along with Ice Cream Man that was riding in the trailer as well were dropped off at Sam Boyd Stadium. The Team Jester rig doubled back to New Mexico to pick up the Team RKMT trailer to bring it to Las Vegas while the RKMT rig was left behind to have the transmission repaired. Both teams and all 4 trucks made it to the stadium without missing any events. * On the truck, it says “Ricky Bobby” near the driver window, a reference to the 2006 movie Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby. Gallery 10941845 10205747560798451 930515321145226532 n.jpg 10377615_777495038937321_979328915115332107_n.jpg|Original mud-bogging truck razinkane.jpg|Original Razin Kane 17917619_1403795146307304_4163644554430458356_o.jpg|Circa 2009 RKOriginal.jpg|Razin Kane circa 2010 monrazn210a2.jpg 34038_136006749752823_4082166_n.jpg RK2011.jpg|Razin Kane 2011-2013 Razin Kane 2012.jpg|Black and Blue Razin Kane circa 2012 408064_354304121256417_196599770_n.jpg|Cancelled 2012 Black and White flame design Screenshot_20190417-181741.jpg|Cancelled Monster Truck Mafia Razin Kane in 2012 538849_370913269595502_1218341040_n.jpg|Cancelled White and Blue flame design for the 2012 World Finals 072813_MonsterTruckThrowdown_014_lr.jpg|Black and Blue Razin Kane circa 2013 42427571_1979917548695058_1281272530618810368_o.jpg|Matte Black Razin Kane circa 2013 AR-305059902.jpg 933576e8ddba86b1d3d03e59f0311933_cropped_optimized.jpg Razin Kane.jpg|Razin Kane circa 2015 12832305_10153955556865833_8523547991566659645_n.jpg|Razin Kane's "Aqua" livery body at World Finals 17. DX 1393.jpg WichitaFalls_102216-1782.jpg|Black Razin Kane circa 2016 13244808_481888642022273_3364391506281350773_n.jpg 16864233_10154940501550833_6420744123431080574_n.jpg|Black Razin Kane circa 2017 18485468 10155204191710833 1487629238118552779 n.jpg Anaheim_012817_EvanandSusan-2.jpg|Razin Kane circa 2017 razinkane11_newbody.jpg|White body without decals AUT-14-RK1739-01P.JPG|Black Razin Kane without decals 1044080_923665347719336_7548407256788345382_n.jpg|Razin Kane dragster Category:Trucks Category:Trucks On Hiatus Category:RKMT Category:Mud Bogging Trucks Category:Trucks that debuted in 2010 Category:Monster Truck Mafia Category:Dodge Trucks Category:American Trucks